


An unexpected treat

by Banini



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, oh boy, spider hornet yall, this is a mess, this is for a grimmnet friend don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banini/pseuds/Banini
Summary: Hornet is presented with fresh food from an goth and has no idea how to respond properly.
Relationships: Grimm/Hornet (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	An unexpected treat

“ Hornet! Just the spider I wished to see this evening! “

Of course it was Grimm.

As soon as she heard the sharp trill of an pampered fool out in Greenpath she had known exactly who had screamed such a way, swinging through the lush foliage with an groan of annoyance. Or was it a groan of defeat? This happened much more often then she would care to admit – the intimidatingly dark and mysterious Troupe Master requiring the rescue of his “ beloved weaverling “ the moment his toes dipped into a puddle.

She couldn’t quite discern their relationship at the moment – a twisted jumble of flirtatious words and curt responses coiled between venomous and lackluster teasing, with intermittent moments of just.. softness. Grimm brought out her worst and her best in a moment’s notice, twisting and prodding her every mechanism until she felt ready to SNAP.

But she never did. He never really did push past any sort of boundary. It surprised her, how respectful and courteous he was towards her, concerning his irritating curiosity and playful words anytime she had the misfortune of crossing his gaze.

“ What is it this time, Troupe Master? “ She scowled slightly, having been forced away from her long escaped prey to tend to this dramatically gothic buffoon. “ A splash of water upon your cloak? Perhaps a shower of dust across your shoes? “ 

“ This! “

Hornet was taken aback by the Nightmare King presenting a deceased tiktik, half soaked in hot orange blood. The poor thing was in an state of absolute disarray, half burnt and half smashed along the shell. If the huntress could guess, she would correctly assume he had thrown it in a bout of fear after it dared twitch in his hands. Poor creature. 

Hornet couldn’t help her mouth watering at the fresh carcass, juicy and rich with all sorts of nutrients she would LOVE a taste of. It looked tantalizing in Grimm’s hands, the sweet meat only inches from her unforgiving maw and oh GODS she truly needed a snack.

“ Since when did you hunt? “

Grimm’s oddly beaming grin quickly shifted towards a smugger expression, teeth gleaming in the horribly warm air of Greenpath. “ Since always, actually. Chasing the food upon my dinner plate, pursuing lone morsels across rivers of gravy. “

Hornet scoffed. “ Really? How awfully quaint. What is the true purpose of this? “

“ Ah, my lady. Seen right through me, it seems. “ A dreamy sigh emanated from Grimm, earning yet another condescending response from Hornet. “ I’ve been caught, it seems. I’ll admit freely – it’s a gift for you. A treat of my affections. “

… What.

At the mention of the deliciously tender morsel being a gift for her, Hornet had to physically resist letting her fangs pop out to eat. She must have heard that wrong. She did, absolutely. A gift for her? When had anyone DARED go out and delivered prey to her, like a weak little pup? 

Her cheeks were not warm, absolutely not. She did not appreciate any part of this. She was telling him off right now, scolding him for treating her so insultingly low and oh. No. that wasn’t right at all. She was halfway choking down the Tiktik like an half starved mawlek, teeth grinding down on the sweet meat as she tried to ignore Grimm’s pleased expression.

“ Is it satisfactory? “ He questioned, head tilted questioningly.

“ ish dishgushthing. “ She hissed through a full mouth, chewing vigorously. She didn’t even mind the small, affectionate shoulder pat she received, averting her eyes once more at the sensation of a very light kiss upon her head that she most definitely did NOT enjoy in the slightest bit. Whatsoever. And she most definitely didn't let out anything resembling a pleased little chrrr.

“ Pleased to hear it. “


End file.
